powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Makuin of the Blob
is the leader of the Earth Condemnation Group Yuumajuu, wishing to reform the world in his image for his kind to flourish in and taking delight in human suffering. Story Ages ago, Makuin and Kinggon were sealed in the Erurei Box by the Gosei Angel that became Brajira of the Messiah. In present day, the final actions of Dereputa of the Meteor unearthed the Erurei Box as Brajira released Makuin and Kinggon to wreck havoc. As Makuin told Kinggon, the pollution that modern day humans made has gave the two a power boost as they and Tomarezu of the Tsuchinoko overpowered the Goseigers until Gosei Knight's arrival forced the two Yuumajuu to fall back before meeting Brajira in his Buredoran of the Chupacabra guise. While starting phase one of their final plan, Makuin is apparently destroyed by Ground Gosei Great. However, Makuin intends for his apparent demise to absorb the full brunt of Super Gosei Power before his remains are transferred into the Erurei Box to regenerate and create the Yuuma Hole (幽魔ホール Yūma Hōru) to destroy the Earth. After the box is enlarged and placed on top of the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building, Makuin begins the final phase of their plan: absorbing the entire Earth. But the Goseigers travel inside and after overcoming his illusions they reach his core in the Yuuma Hole, destroying him forever. His spirit later appears to Brajira along Kinggon, futiley trying to attack him before being cast away. Personality Being born of and powered by the Earth's pollution, Makuin relishes in subjecting the human population to a rule under his Yuumajuu kind. Despite leading the Yuumajuu, he shows great respect and care towards his kind, treating both Kinggon and their monsters like equals more than servants. The only member he has no problem mistreating is Buredoran, who acts on his own to the point of recklessness and ends up manipulating and turning on him. He is not only friends with his right hand Kinggon, but also Pikarime. He is also smart, as he was able to discover Buredoran's treachery and successfully takes action against him before he can betray him as well as makes sure to test and perfect his final plan. He once tried to break the Goseigers by reminding them of all of the humans negativity but to no avail. Arsenal Makuin can use his Dorodorod (泥ドロッド Dorodoroddo) cane to perform spells and manipulate his body. He can convert himself into the Yuuma Buster (幽魔バスター Yūma Basutā) for Kinggon to use in their Yuuma Dynamic (幽魔ダイナミック Yūma Dainamikku) attack and says "Shimmering Yuumatick Power!" (ゆらめきの幽魔チックパワー！ Yurameki no Yūmachikku Pawā!). '' Notes *Height:170 cm (42.5 m:Giant) *Weight:186 kg (465 t:Giant). * His name is derived from and his name uses the kanji , referring to Makuin's body. He is modeled after an earthworm. *He is voiced by Chafurin (茶風林 Chafūrin), who voiced Barreled Scholar Bucrates in Seijuu Sentai Gingaman. His suit actor was Masaru Ōbayashi (大林 勝 Ōbayashi Masaru). * Unlike Kinggon, who reappeared in subsequent appearances, Makuin has never appeared outside the Goseiger series. Appearances **''Epic 29: The Goseigers are Sealed!'' **''Epic 30: Romantic Eri'' **''Epic 31: Never Give Up, Goseigers!'' **''Epic 32: Perform the Ultimate Miracle!'' **''Epic 46: Gosei Knight is Targeted'' **''Epic 49: Fight Towards the Future'' }} See Also Category:Sentai Villains Category:Tensou Sentai Goseiger Category:Earth Condemnation Group Yuumajuu Category:Main Sentai Villains Category:Sentai Arc Bosses Category:Deceased Sentai Villains Category:Characters portrayed by Masaru Ōbayashi